Est-ce que changer de vie veut forcément dire changer qui nous sommes?
by moidu57
Summary: Beth quitte sa vie en Californie pour aller s'installer près de sa vraie famille dans l'Ohio
1. Chapter 1

_Beth se baladait le long de la plage, la Californie allait lui manquer…_

_En effet, quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait pris contact avec ses parents biologique, et avait pris la décision de partir s'installer avec eux. _

_Elle devait être heureuse, elle allait abandonner sa vie passé, cette vie misérable, celle qui a déjà plusieurs fois faillit la détruire, celle au court laquelle la jeune fille avait versé tant de larmes…_

_Mais cette vie allait lui manquer car elle avait beau la détester, cette histoire était la sienne, cette vie était son passé, son enfance…._

_Sa décision était un peu précipitée, allé s'installer avec une bande d'inconnus lui faisait peur… Mais comme sa meilleure amie lui avait expliqué : _

_ Dans une vie comme la tienne il y a toujours une issue, c'est vrai il y a toujours un endroit moins sombre que les autres, un lieu dans le quel tu te sens le mieux, des personnes que tu apprécies vraiment… _

_Elle allait rencontrer sa famille, elle avait deux petites sœurs de 12ans et 8ans, un petit frère de 10ans, un chien, deux parents et en plus tout ce petit monde était en bonne santé…  
_

_Elle regarda une dernière fois l'horizon et partit en direction de l'aéroport._


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à miss agron pour sa review, ça fait plaisir !**

**Voilà une suite pas très longe mais qui me plaît -c'est le principale non ?- et qui j'espère vous plaira aussi !**

**Dans ce chapitre 2 nouveau personnages apparaissent _: John et Tara, les deux meilleurs amis de Beth _**

* * *

_Beth allait prendre l'avion pour la première fois et seule en plus, -cette situation faisait partit de celle qu'une jeune fille affronte avec ses parents mais que Beth et d'autre personne dans son cas affronte seule –_

_Elle attrapa son portable : 3nv messages _

_De Tara : Loin des yeux loin du cœur est un proverbe stupide… Tu me manques déjà, mais je ne t'oublierai jamais tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu _

_De John : Hey, essaye de ne pas vomir tes faritas de midi sinon ma mère serai déçue XD_

_De Quinn : Coucou je t'attends à l'aéroport de Lima à 16h30 essaye de ne pas te perdre… Je t'aime fort bisous _

_Beth sourit Quinn s'inquiété toujours pour elle –normal c'était sa fille- et cela amuser beaucoup la jeune fille … _

_Elle regarda sa montre il lui rester 15 min avant de devoir prendre l'avion, le temps pour la jeune fille de répondre à tout le monde._

_Pour Tara : Tu me manques aussi Tara je t'adore 3 _

_Pour John : LoL sérieux tu as rien trouvé de mieux à me dire ? _

_Pour Quinn : Je serais là si je ne me perds pas …. _

_La jeune fille traîna encore un peu avant de se rendre à l'endroit d'embarcation se qui lui prit plus de 5min en effet la jeune fille n'avait pas un très bon sens de l'orientation …_

_Elle avait l'habitude de se perdre … _

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Review s'il vous plaît !**


	3. Chapter 3

_Toute la famille Puckerman était existé: Beth arrivait à 16h30, certes il n'était que 8h10 mais Quinn était déjà en traîne de courir..._

_Puck - Chérie, arrête un peu de courir... Tu t'énerve pour rien. Comment je peux t'aider ?_

_Quinn - Tu pourrais emmener Mackenzie à l'école..._

_Mackenzie - M'mannnn j'veux pas y'aller ! J'veux venir avec toi !_

_Quinn - Macky, écoute ça ne sert à rien de venir avec moi !_

_Mackenzie - Mais j'veux voir Beth !_

_Grace - Miss, maman a plein de chose à faire ! Et tu verras Beth quand elle viendra ici et même avant moi, ok ?_

_Mackenzie embrassa sa mère attrapa son sac et monta dans la voiture de son père, qui la suivit de près._

_Grace finit de se préparer et partit à son tour._

_Quinn était à présent seule, elle devait s'occuper de la maison, aller chercher Mackenzie à midi s'en occuper, la ramener, aller acheter de quoi cuisner ce soir -bien qu'elle ignorait les goûts de sa fille...-, aller la chercher à l'aéroport, la ramener à la maison, retourner chercher Mackenzie, cusiner et tout ça avec le sourire..._

_Bien sûr la jeune femme ne s'en plaignait pas ! Cette après-midi elle allait retrouver Beth, sa fille, la pièce qui a toujours manquait au puzzle de sa vie !_

_Puck entra et embrassa sa femme _

_Puck - Chérie le boulot a appelé, je dois me dépêcher mais, ce soir je rentre plus tôt !_

_Quinn - Ok va y !_

_Il l'embrassa son épouse et partit travailler ..._

_Plus les heures avançaient plus la maison Puckerman brillait et plus Quinn stressait ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

**Voilà une suite un peu courte car je poste juste après un chap 5 **

**Merci à QuinnLucySexyFabray et a miss agron pour leur review !**

* * *

_Il était 16h 30 et l'avion n'était toujours pas là, Quinn s'inquiétait elle avait promis à toute sa famille de rentrer à l'heure….._

_Dix minutes plus tard, l'avion se posa, Quinn se mit à la recherche de sa fille, elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour se retrouver au café Jim à de pas de là ou Beth devait récupérer ses affaires._

_La jeune femme attendit longtemps, cette attente la ronger et si il était arrivait quelque chose à sa fille !_

_Quinn appela Beth, l'adolescente s'était perdu, elle avait demandé sa route à un passant qui n'avait pas tout affait compris sa demande et qui l'avait conduit au toilette… Beth avait alors retenté sa chance avec une vieille dames, qui l'avait alors prit pour sa domestique, elle avait donc du portait ses valises, promener son chien et lui coiffer les cheveux… C'est ainsi qu'elle prit la décision de se débrouiller seul et elle y était parvenue car elle se trouvait très proche de sa mère biologique, elle avait il y a peu dépassé le café et était passé devant sa mère…._

_Elle avançait en direction de Quinn._

_Elles souriaient toutes les deux._

_Mit gêner mit heureuses, leurs yeux pétillaient de bonheur …_

_Aucune ne savaient quoi faire, alors pendant quelques minutes elles ne firent rien, ce fut le fou-rire de Beth qui brisa ce silence…. Quinn la rejoint à son tour…_

_Les deux réussirent à se calmer et prirent un café._

* * *

**Alors vous en dites quoi ?**  
**Et vous voyaient le truc en bas il vous suffit de marquer ce que vous penser du chapitre pour que je le reçoivent, oui c'est comme la télépathie ! *sors loin***


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà pour commencer bonjour !**

**Ensuite PARDON pour le retard ! -et pour la courtesse (ça se dit ?) de ce chapitre **

**Et enfin BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

_Ça faisait deux mois que j'avais rejoint ma véritable famille . Par chance j'étais arrivée le jour des vacances mais aujourd'hui je devais aller au collège ..._

_Mes amis me manquer, j'espérais m'en faire d'autres... _

_Mais vu ma timidité et ma fâcheuse tendance à m'attirer des ennuis, je savais que ça ne serai pas simple ... _

_Heureusement mon petit frère allait dans ce même collège !-Oui Grace va dans un autre collège - On se chamaillent mais, quand nos parents tournent le dos on deliraient comme des gamins... Comme j'avais peur retard je me suis levée à 5h -enfin c'est surtout dut à mon manque de sommeil !- et j'avais eu le temps de me préparer et même de regarder un peu la télé .notre mère avait tenu à nous emmener, c'était le premier jour et j'étais stressé donc un petit peu de soutien en plus n'était pas de trop ! Le soutien une chose géniale qu'on vous offre quand vous devez affronter une épreuve particulière! Encore un terme que la famille Puckerman ma appris enfin MA famille ça fait bizarre de dire ça !_

_Plus qu'une demi heure avant ma nouvelle vie de collégienne ... _

_Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire pour être fin prête ! Vérifier une dernière fois mon sac.. _

_Mackenzie débarqua dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper : alors ça va Bethy pas trop stressait_

_Macky était adorable je l'adorai !: Mais non miss... C'est juste la rentrer !_

_Elle me regarda pas tellement satisfaite de ma réponse, cette petite sais toujours quand je mens..._

_J'étais démasquée ... : Ok tu as gagné j'ai peur ... Peur que ma maladresse me ridiculise ENCORE !_

_Grace entra à son tour dans la pièce : Beth t'inquiète pas ça va aller !_

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Review please !**


End file.
